


We don't argue all the time.

by Renjy (Mauness)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Bahorel/Feuilly, Minor Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta, Minor Montparnasse/Jean Prouvaire, Multi, Pining, obviousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauness/pseuds/Renjy
Summary: This started out as a fill for the Courferre week for the 'Hogwarts AU' prompt.Now it is a small fic of Les Amis at Hogwarts. With obviousness, mutual pining and some couples (finally) getting together.





	We don't argue all the time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combeferre in the Great Hall for breakfast.

As usual Grantaire and Gavroche are joining the Slytherin table at breakfast in the great hall. No one looks up from that anymore, no one who knows them at least. They almost never sit at the Gryffindor table, only if it is really made necessarily by the headmaster and even then it doesn't always happen. Gavroche joins different tables. Right now he sits with her sister, Montparnasse and their friends at the Slytherin table. I don't have anything against all Slytherins, one of my best friends is one, but I don't get Jehan. Grantaire is also at the Slytherin table today, probably pissing of Enjolras again. He tends to do it every meal, according to Enjolras' stories about Grantaire. They need to get over their pining and just ask each other out already. It would fix a lot of tension between them. Ironically they both think they are hated by the other. A ridiculous thought. All of our friends see it. If only they...  
Next to me, Joly gets up form his place next to me and Jehan. He walks towards the Hufflepuff table. To say hi to Bossuet and Musichetta. Apparently Bahorel joined the Hufflepuff tabel as well. He sits at his own table, Gryffindor, usually. So that is less usual. Not that it is surprising, only a change. I don't mind. He sits in between Bossuel and Feuilly and Feuilly and himself are talking about something. It is most likely that they are cursing about said thing, which is made almost certain by the looks Bossuet, Musichetta, Joly and Courfeyrac give them. Courfeyrac looks not that bothered by it though, it is just the typical looks he gives them when they are cursing.  
My staring gets interrupted by Jehans laugh. I turn to him. ‘What?’ I ask.  
‘You know, you can just as him out.’  
‘I don’t like anyone.'  
Even though I know who he is talking about. I will never ask him out and it will never happen. Enjolras and Grantaire is more likely to happen than us two together. At least those two don't have unrequited love against their chances for a relationship. ‘Courfeyrac likes you too you know, just ask him out to Hogsmeade. You two are worse than Enjolras and Grantaire.’  
‘At least we don’t argue all the time.’  
I realize too late that I stopped denying that I like Courfeyrac. Jehan looks knowingly towards me. 'While that is true,' he smiles. 'You two are a thing too.'  
I shake my head. 'You're corrupted by your boyfriend, Prouvaire.'  
Jehan sighs. 'We're not even that official yet.' He starts. 'And I knew it before ''we'' happened too. Everyone of our friends does. Your Ravenclaw side is not showing now, my friend.'  
'It isn't true... Can't we talk about something else.'  
Jehan looks at me for a minute. 'Allright, for now.'  
Then he starts talking about something else. I welcome the distraction. I don't want to think about my less than platonic feelings for one of my best friends. A dream which is not going to happen. I'll get over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make it clear:  
> Gryffindor: Bahorel, Grantaire, Gavroche.  
> Slytherin: Enjolras, Éponine, Montparnasse and his gang.  
> Ravenclaw: Ferre, Jehan, Joly.  
> Hufflepuff: Musichetta, Bossuet, Courf, Feuilly. (Probably Marius too, but he isn't really involved in this story.)
> 
> Couples:  
> Dating: Bahorel/Feuilly, JBM, Jehan/Montparnasse (sorta then, they just started seeing each other or something like that)  
> Not yet dating: Enjoltaire, Courf/Ferre. --> Main couples in this story because they will be dating and this story is about how they get together eventually.


End file.
